Magic
Old Magic The source of Old magic comes from the Primal Gods who created the races of the land. The Primal gods were filled with mystical energy and they granted only a select few from each race to allow them to access the energy which gave the user incredible abilities and the knowledge to conduct spells. The Primal magic had balance which was determined by the gods themselves. They would limit how much the user could use after the major incident occurred during the War of Tears. Using Primal Magic does come at a sacrifice for some races. The Grummonds that are chosen to use primal magic have to travel from their home to the the sea to the west to sacrifice a part of their body. Once they do this, then the Primal Gods begin to give them the energy and abilities to use the Primal Magic. New Magic Unlike Primal Magic, the energy behind this new form of magic does not come from the primal gods, but instead from the land of Khantros itself. The magical energy that is ingrained upon every aspect of this world can be manipulated, which the New Gods shortly discovered after coming into being. They shared this knowledge with humanity. After rigorous testing, the human mages discovered three things. # It was not capable of the raw strength of primal magic # Required a much higher concentration to create any sort of effect # Draws from the energy of the land itself, so man spells can cause harm to the environment and living things around it. All of this meant that humans had to find a more controlled and creative with their magic uses. Because of the danger it can cause to the surrounding environment, only mages are authorized to use the more powerful spells. One way to combat this is to perform rituals by gathering larger amounts of mages together. The magical energy the mages project and manipulate lessen the chances of the spells drawing from the environment. For example, to create the royal palace in Urna, over 5,000 mages from across the Kingdom were summoned to perform a five-day ritual that sculpted the surrounding stone, rock and other materials. While the New Magic cannot match the strength of most primal spells, a ritual can create powerful spells in it's own right. As mentioned earlier, rituals are a large part of how New Magic is channeled and released. A ritual is performed by chanting phrases in a language of magical runes that the New Gods gave to the first human mages on Idoth. The more involved the spell, the longer the spell takes. It requires great attention, for any slip of the tongue can cause the spell to go awry and cause the energy to backlash against the mage. At the same time, if the mage continues the repeat the phrase, the more powerful the spell can become. As an example, chanting the spell for fire once can create a small flame and any subsequent repeats can cause the fire to grow hotter and larger. The caster must be careful though, for each repetition drains more energy from them and the surrounding environment.